A Weeping Angels' Sour Fate
by UnsungMelody2209
Summary: Everyone thinks how the humans are flawed and how difficult the lives of the humans are. does no one care about the cumbersome burdens angels must carry. they are just as flawed as humans in their own way. this is a story of an angels tale and how unfair their fates can be as well. not really to do with bible but it has biblical reference. kind of a random idea. hope you enjoy.


**Hello everyone. this is my second story i'll be writing on here. i kind of got the idea while writing my other book. its about pokemon. i know quite a jump right? anyway. i hope you like it and if you do feel free to check out my other story called 'The Girl Who Would Be God' its a lot further along than this one. also feel free to leave me some feedback on the chapter and your reception of the story. thank you very much and i look forward to writing for you again. **

A Weeping Angels Sour Fate

Prologue: Closure

Everyone thinks that Angels are perfect. They think that God created angels as the workers, guardians, soldiers and inhabitants of Heaven. And Humans. The poor humans that wonder a world bigger than they can conceive with more souls that its even hard for angels to keep up. They each have their own life full of thoughts, hopes, wonders, flaws, and dreams. Supposedly they are the flawed ones and we, the angels are forced to be their guardians and we are perfect and watch over them. But we are not perfect. Most of us were once human so why would we automatically become perfect after death. We have to try just as hard as humans do, and occasionally we mess up. And we mess up bad at times too. We each have our objectives or souls to watch over. We go through the lives of each with the same excitement and depression, joys and fears and even the feeling of being alone that the human feels. The only difference is that we will have to experience multiple lives while they only have one. Most humans can go through their lives complacent because they believe in a grand design, or a script about the entire future. Sadly we know that that's not the case. When God gave humans the ability of free will then they were in charge of their own future, and that free will can even affect the lives of others, for good or for bad. And that lack of a plan sometimes makes it hard to bear. There are a lot of happy lives out there, but most of them are tragic and frail. When the depression becomes too much to bear the angel will be discharged from their subject and labeled as a weeping angel. We will then be taken off Earth and live the rest of our immortal lives with depression and guilt. And of course the hardest part to bear is never having closure.

Chapter 1: My Angel

It's another day with Casey. Her life has been pretty rough right now. Her father died by a drunk driver about two months ago. She was pretty shook up about it and has closed herself off from the world. I tried to comfort her but it's hard when your not supposed to let your objective know that you're there. I was able to tell the signs. Her boyfriend for three years was getting annoyed with her. He cares about her but not being able to talk to her or even see her because she ignores him all the time now really gets to the boy.

The alarm clock goes off. She turns around slams on the snooze and goes to sleep again.

_Come on Casey! You have a test in first period. Please get up._ My begging is pointless. She can't hear me and would she even listen if she did? Ten minutes passed and her alarm went off again. Sure enough she slammed on the snooze and turned over again. _Damn._ I grabbed the clock and set it just out of her reach, then rewound time a couple seconds so the alarm would go off. She will think it's just déjà vu or that she dreamed her alarm going off.

Most times humans are subconsciously aware of time manipulation. But they have thought up of their own ideas to explain this strange phenomenon because let's be honest. Who is going to think it was an angel?

The alarmed buzzed again and Casey looked up confused as to why it's going off again. She shrugged it off and instinctively slammed down where her alarm should be, but missed and her hand hit the table hard.

"Ouch! Dammit. What the hell?" she yelped sitting up rubbing her hand. Alarm still blaring and Casey, loosing her patience, grab the alarm and yanked it out of the outlet. "Take that bitch!" and stuck her tongue out at it. She got up and walked to the mirror and started fixing her hair.

She was very naturally pretty. She had emerald green eyes, blonde beautiful hair, ivory skin and cute little dimples when she smiled. Her teeth could use a little straightening on the bottom but she took care of them and they were pretty white. They weren't poor but they were definitely not rich, and now that her dad has died money has become more of a problem. She pretty much was by herself. The mother, Laura, was out of it still in a form of shock at loosing her husband. When Laura looks at Casey it's like she doesn't even recognize her. She doesn't pay any attention to her so Casey is pretty much all alone.

Casey brushes her teeth, applies her make up and gets dressed. She heads out into the kitchen. She fixes herself the breakfast and leaves for school. It's a cold outside as the morning dew hangs on each blade of the grass and humidity so thick you can taste the water in the air. A slight fog has started to roll in which is not too common but not that unusual either. I walk behind her lost in my own thoughts, hoping that she will have a good day. It's not too long of a walk to her school just a couple of blocks and she lives in a decent neighborhood. Jeff, Casey's father, cared a lot about his family and did everything in his power to make sure they would have a great life and he was well loved by everyone. He will most definitely become an angel one day as well, but that never happens until years later, after everyone he had contact with has passed on.

Casey heard her name being called from across the sidewalk. It was her friend Jen. They have been neighbors for almost 6 years and very good friends. Jen comes over and starts to talk with her asking if they are prepared for their test and what other events might happen through the day. They finally reach the school and say their goodbyes as they head to their lockers. Casey grabs her books for her algebra II class and heads to the room.

School went by pretty good without a hitch, she is very intelligent so tests where never a problem for her and neither were the class. Her last period was almost over and I dreaded what was going to happen afterwards. She usually meets up with her boyfriend Daniel for a little bit before heading home. She walked out of class and there he was by her office. I could feel a slight tinge of joy enter her heart as she saw him. She did like him but has just been feeling terrible and didn't want to drag him down with her. But she didn't realize that it was actually pushing him away.

She smiled and waved to him but he only returned with a half assed wave. A sense of worry overtook the joy.

"Hey Daniel what's up? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly once they completed their greetings kiss.

"Yeah I'm ok. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Same old I suppose. Nothing much has changed" she said monotonously

_Come on Casey! Cheer up for him. _I tried to instruct her.

"Do you want to hang out later? We haven't chilled in like forever. You keep just closing yourself off in your house." He asked trying to invite her to get out of the house

_Yes! Go, please._

"I'm sorry… I can't… I'm just not feeling up to it yet, sorry." She said looking down at the floor so she didn't have to look at his eyes.

"Well can I come over then? We can watch movies or do homework since I know you're a book worm" he laughed trying to console her and cheer her up.

"No. I just need to be alone." She said meekly

_For heaven's sake Casey, Why?_

"Ugh. I'm sorry I can't take this anymore. I haven't seen you really in over 2 months and you never hang out or even really text me anymore. You don't go on Facebook or even tweet. You have pretty much disappeared and if that's how you want to be then fine. But I can't deal with this. I'm sorry. I think we need a break. At least until you get your alone time." He says, half angered and half sadly.

"WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled

_Casey, watch your language young girl._

"You are going to break up with me after my father died and when I need you the most you are going to leave?"

"Need me the most? You have been pushing me out of your life!" He argued.

"No I haven't. I just need time to grieve but fine if that's too much then sorry. Don't worry about me then you ass. I'll be fine." She yelled and stomped off.

I had to chase her all the way home. She ran so fast trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. She ran into her house, slammed the door and started cursing and throwing her bag and kicking things. She ran into her room and dove face first into her pillow and cried. I just stood over her watching her, wishing I could do something. The pain she was feeling was burning into my chest.

_Why are we not allowed to help them Father? Why do we share the emotions but can't offer our condolences?_ Of course there was no reply. He answers as rarely to us as he answers to the humans.

"It's not fair!" she screamed as she lay sobbing on her bed.

Hours passed and she stopped crying. Her mother was about to return home from work and Casey would enjoy the company, even if it is from a mother who suffers a form of postpartum depression. Casey sat on the kitchen counter, and I sat next to her, as the headlights flooded through the window shades. Shortly after Laura walks in. she is startled to see Casey waiting at the table for her.

"Is… is everything ok?" the mom asks awkwardly as if asking a stranger.

"No. I'm not ok. Could I get a hug mom" Casey said with tears in her eyes.

"Umm… not right now. Maybe later. I just got off work and I'm a mess." The mother said as she scurried to her room and closed the door.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_ I'm enraged. You're poor daughter is here crying and upset and you can't even give her a hug. I don't know why I bother to yell. They can't hear me anyway.

Casey shot up off the chair already crying again and she runs out the house. I chase her and I realize where she is going, she's headed to her friend Jen's house.

Jen has a back door to her room the leads to the pool outside, so it makes it really easy for Casey to sneak in and have a sleep over with Jen. She hops the fence to the back yard and runs around the house past the pool heading for Jen's room. Tears falling freely from her face leaving a trail of water drops on the floor behind her. She burst through the door bawling and calls for Jen. What she saw made her stop crying, and stare in disbelief with her jaw open.

_Oh my God. You can' be serious. _

Jen was lying on her bed in missionary position while Daniel was on top of her thrusting his hips. They both stopped immediately at the intrusion and jumped to cover themselves with clothes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Casey screamed hysterically

"Shhhhh keep it down Casey!" Jen tried to hush her.

"NO! Fuck that! I want an explanation. What are you doing here! You fucking bastard Daniel! We just broke up hours ago! And I thought you were my friend Jen! How could you do this to me?" Casey yelled, getting louder and louder.

Daniel tried to retrieve his clothes and escape the drama, but the parents burst in through the door from the house to find a naked boy and their half naked daughter with an enraged girl yelling.

"What the fuck?" Yelled the dad making an advance towards Daniel. Jen tried to stop her father while trying to keep the bed sheet from falling off her and exposing more of her naked body. The mother grabbed Jen and slapped her across the face and pushed her to the bed as the father Spartan kicked Daniel square in the chest sending him out of the room and flying onto the grass. Daniel scurried to his feet and collected his belongings that got scattered and high-tailed it over the fence and ran away. The father tried to pursue but didn't attempt to hop the fence.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Jennifer? I didn't raise you to be a filthy slut!" The mother yelled giving her another slap across the face.

Casey and I just stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded about the event that just took place.

"I hate you Casey! This is your fault! Me and Daniel have been having sex for almost 6 months now so go fuck yourself!" Jen yelled, her face now drenched in tears. Her remark earned her another slap in the face from her mom.

I felt Casey's heart shatter. 6 months already? So he was cheating on her even before she became isolated and depressed. Casey ran outside and ran back to her house. She locked herself in her bathroom and screamed and cried. She couldn't take it and she was breaking apart inside.

Human souls are wonderful things. No matter what you do to them, how much you stab, smash, or try to tear or destroy them they will never break. It is one of the only things in existence that will never break or fade. Even the wickedest of humans have a soul that burns brighter than a sun. Now the human body is different. It is fragile, the heart breaks and tears at any small prod. The human mind falters and stops at any given resistance. It is a terrible balance.

I could feel her heart falling to pieces and what is worse is that she has no one to even care. She will break apart right now and the world around her will continue moving and not even so much as hiccough over her devastation. I will though. I am sharing her devastation and I'm drowning in her torrent of emotions. But they are not as resilient as we are.

Casey reaches inside the medicine cabinet. Grabs a yellow/orange container where her mom keeps her sleeping pills. It is full; she must have just gotten a refill. Casey then dumps them into her hand and shoves more than I could count into her mouth.

_Casey! No! _Father what am I to do? She is going to die! No amount of pleading will work. That is the action she chose to take with her free will so she must bare the consequences. But I couldn't bare it.

I reached for her head as she drank the faucet water. I materialize my hand and pulled her head back. She opened her eyes wide in shock, I tried to reach my fingers into her mouth to hit her uvula and make her throw up but she refused to open her mouth wide enough.

She pulled away from my grip "Who the fuck are you?" she squealed. "How did you get in my house?"

"I'll answer that all later you just have to throw up please. You will die!" I begged her.

She frantically pulled away from me and ran out the door, she ran to her room and locked the door.

"Casey!" I called begging for her to listen as I gave chase. "Please just listen. You need to throw up!" I banged on the door but she refuses to open.

I returned to my apparition form and passed through the door. Casey was lying on the floor barely conscious as fear swept over her. I rematerialized but that time with my wings fully extended and flaunting them.

Her eyes were shutting close and it was too late. I saw a smile dance groggily across her lips as she mouthed the words

My angel.

Her eyes closed and there was nothing else I could do. She was dead.

I was able to stay until after the procession. She was buried next to her father. The cost of burial and funeral expenses would bankrupt the mother. She was going to lose her house and her job. She didn't even cry when Casey was getting put into the ground. She just watched as if she just paid for a strangers' service. Only a handful of people even showed up. Just a couple classmates and teachers. Jen was there but because her parents had forced her to. Jen still hated Casey and was glad she died. After all that's what she gets for ruining her life, Jen thought.

It wasn't until after all the ceremonies were complete and everyone had left that Daniel showed up, barehanded and nothing special written. This was a girl he had dated for three years and actually cared for and this is how he showed his respect? Repulsive. He just stared at her tombstone quietly for about half an hour. Then got up and walked away. He would be the only person to visit her grave ever again. But only for the next three days. After that he will never return again and she will be forgotten.

I got called back upstairs. I walked up the white grand ballroom staircase and headed into one of the offices.

"We know about your blunder, brother." Said one of the angels sitting in a row with other equally powerful and fearful angels.

"I am sorry Rafael. I know I messed up. It wont happen again." I replied.

"We are angels. We do not make mistakes. And I know it won't happen again, I have faith in you. We only allowed your interference because she wouldn't have survived regardless." He said cold-heartedly.

"I figured that much. And thank you I wont let you down. Onto my next objective?" I asked wanting to leave this place. It felt as though my heart still lied in ruins and my will broken but I know those are just the after emotions from a dead objective.

"Yes. Onto you next objective." Rafael clapped his hands and I disappeared into limbo as my next objective would be picked for me.


End file.
